


Waking the Beast [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Fast and the NBTs [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cars, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom frowned, the lightness in his expression finally fading as his brows drew together. "What have you done to my car, O'Conner?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking the Beast [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waking the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197288) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/Waking%20the%20Beast.mp3) | 00:00:00 | 0.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[The Fast and the NBTs Podbook Compilation](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/FatF/The%20Fast%20and%20the%20NBTs.m4b) | 5:05:03 | 142.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/waking-beast) |  |   
  
### Music

_Fascination_ by Default

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
